Dauntless or Erudite
by ancientdream
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, it's about the year between Tris and Four, enjoy. Cassandra de Lune has always lived a boring and easy life in Erudite. With too easy lessons in school, and not so many friends. But when her aptitude tests come out inconclusive, everything changes. So what will she choose, to stay with her family and friends, or follow the new path in an other faction..


**Hello! So this is my first fanfiction, it will probably suck. But please read it! and Review. Well this fanfiction will be about the year between Four and Tris initiaions. Four will be a trainer and there will be some other characters too as trainers. It might be a little different from Divergent since it was a while since I read it so I've probably forggotten somethings (because I'm that annoying kind of person that can't reread good books). So lets go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I maybe own the Turkish Delight in my kitchen but I certenly not own Divergent, that goes to the great Ms. Roth.**

It was a gray day as I woke up at six am in our apartment in the Erudite compound. I sit up thinking it's an ordinary day, going to school to learn things I learned when I was seven and then after school have my karate lesson. But then I remember that's it is the day after the aptitude tests, the choosing day. I look around in my room since this maybe is the last time I see it. It's quite a small room with four bookshelves stacked with books, a desk with stacks of books and a drawer with a blue orchid on it. The walls are blue and white and on them a couple of awards for excellent performance in school. There's also a small window with a couple of pictures that shows a small and thin little girl with brown hair standing next to her happy parents while recieving an award. I sigh. I miss that times when everything was so easy and I didn't have to choose whether I should leave my family or stay with them. I shiver. Stupid altitude tests why couldn't they have just showed me one faction. I shiver again as I remeber when I was sitting in the school cafeteria waiting as they called my name. "Cassandra de Lune" they had called. I walked up to the correct room. There a woman from Abnegation greeted me, she asked me to sit in a chair. "Now I will inject you with this serum which will..." I know I know put me into a simulation where my aptitude will be decided" I heard her mumble something while she turned around to get the syringe, it was probably meant that I wouldn't hear that but I still heard a couple of words. Know-it-all Erudite... She turned against me again and injected the syringe. Everything went dizzy and black and when the light came back I was in a room with two tables, on one table there was a basket with cheese and on the other table a knife. **A/N: I know the simulations change upon your choices but I didn't really want to come up with a new simulation so I'll just go with the simulations Tris went through but with different choices.** I thought for a second when I heard a voice say choose, I reconised the voice but I couldn't exactly place it. I thought for a second and then I ran to the table with the knife and picked it up. The tables disappeared and I heard a bark. I turned around and saw a huge angry dog growling and running against me in what seemed like about 2m/second. Think Cassandra think, what did I learn in karate about when you're facing a dangerous animal. The only thing I remember is that you shouln't look into it's eye, because it can think it's a sign of challenge. But if you're going to fight this is the best thing to do so you can see what the opponent's next move is. I decide to not look right into it's eyes but to slightly look so I can understand what it's going to do next. It runs faster and faster, and I realise it's going to attack. As it comes closer and closer I see the anger in it's eyes. If this wasn't a simulation and I didn't have a knife, it would have killed me. Since it's to fast to be outran how fast you may be. It's only a meter away as it jumps up against me. I lift the knife just in the second for it to reach me and I dig the knife into it's stomach. The dog falls back and starts making a sad sound that just says it's in a lot of pain. I stab it again and it dies. Even though it's only a simulation it feels so wrong killing it. What ever people say about Erudite, that we only think logical, we are not heartless. Suddenly the scenario changes, the dog is left and now it appears a little girl. She runs up to the dog and starts to cry. I just stand there and watch. Slowly the girl turns to me with tears streaming down her face. "You killed the dog!" she screamed. I just keept looking at the dog. "I hate you, how could someone be so heartless so that they kill an nice dog" she continued to scream. "Actually if it had been a nice dog I hadn't killed it" I said. In that moment everything changed again. This time I was on a bus, when a man walks onto the bus. He walks up to me and asks "Do you know this man?" showing a picture. I shake my head. "I do not know his name" even though inside I feel like I know him. But I don't know his name so I am speaking the truth. "But I asked if you knew this man, not what his name was, please this kan save my life!" he screams, but nobody on the bus seem to notice. "I don't know this man" I scream, because I know only Candor and Abnegation answer yes on that question. I've always known that I'm not Abnegation or Candor, and certainly not Amity. But between Erudite and Dauntless I've always struggled. Even though I should choose Erudite, and stay wiht my parents, and my little brother. Oh my little brother Lucas, even though he's 12 it will always feel like he's a baby. But I've always felt like I didn't belong, and I want to be free. Well it still depends on what the tests show. Everything goes black and I open my eyes to find myself in the room where the Abnegation woman stands. "So what does the tests show?" I ask the woman. " You're tests did only rule out 3 factions" she says slowly. "Only three?!, bu-but that's impossible if you're not..." "Yes Divergent"...

**A/N: So this was the first chapter, so what do you think? Review please. I need feedback, because it probably sucks, and I'm sorry for typos.**


End file.
